I Know Your Secret
by Master Skyguy
Summary: Everyone knows that it's illegal for clones to have relationships. But when Jedi General Anakin Skywalker finds out that Fives and Echo are dating, he does everything he can to keep them together.
1. Chapter 1

A clone army. General Skywalker stared out at the thousands of clones organized in hundreds of perfectly straight rows. These were the men he would be leading into battle, because the republic was at war, and he was a general now.

Beside him on the balcony, General Kenobi was having many of the same thoughts.

"We're meant to be Jedi, not generals," he sighed, adjusting his tunic. "I sense this war will end badly for everyone."

"I agree Master," Anakin said, "but the senate has decided to go to war, and we must support them."

"Generals, the squads are ready for you," Captain Rex announced, appearing at Skywalker's side. "The Kaminoans have designed squads they believe will best suited to each general. However, there is still a possibility for change if anything displeases you."

"Thank you Rex," Anakin said, "we will be coming shortly."

"You and your captain seem to be getting along well," Obi-Wan joked. "I imagine having to share power must be difficult for you."

"Very funny Master," Anakin drawled, rolling his eyes. "I've enjoyed having Rex around. I think it's good that they let us get to know our commanding officers before we meet the rest of the squad."

"You know, we don't have to do this," Obi-Wan said, pulling his last card to get out of an afternoon spent with Anakin. "I'm certain the Kaminoans can do a perfectly good job creating squadrons. They don't need your help."

"I want to meet the men before we get sent into battle."

"Very well then," Obi-Wan sighed. "We'd better get going then, or they'll think we've forgotten."

Anakin nodded, leading the way down the stairs. He found Rex standing at the head of a smaller squadron of clones.

"This is the 501st legion, sir. At your service," Rex saluted him.

"Thank you Rex," Anakin waved a hand, and he relaxed into a more neutral stance. "Would you mind introducing me to the boys?"

"Listen up boys," Rex addressed the crowd, "this is Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker. He's our new general, so I want you all on your best behaviour."

A chorus of "yes sir!" rang out from the gathered soldiers.

Anakin gave the signal for the soldiers to relax, allowing them to mingle with one another. He walked between the small clusters, searching for a way in. He spotted Rex among one of the clusters and made his way over.

"Hey Rex," he said, as the group parted to let him into the circle. "It seems I haven't had the chance to learn your friends' names yet. Mind if we go around the circle?"

"Of course, this here to my left is Jesse, then Kix, then,"

"Fives, sir. And this is Tup."

"It's Hardcase, sir. And this here is Boil."

"Dogma, sir."

"It's good to get to know you, and hopefully we will get to know each other even better by the end of the war. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some other boys to meet."

"What do you think of the general?" Fives asked, once said general was out of earshot.

"Seems nice enough," Jesse said, shrugging. "Though first impressions can be deceiving."

"I trust him," Rex added, the boys shifting their attention to their captain.

"Well if Ole Rexy likes him, then that's good enough for me!" Fives laughed, slapping his brother on the back. "Don't tell me you're getting soft sir!"

Rex had a distant look in his eyes. "Me? Soft? Never." He mumbled.

The clones all cracked up at that, earning them all a dirty look.


	2. Chapter 2

Anakin was standing by the wall with Obi-Wan, discussing their afternoons spent getting to know their new legions, when he felt Rex approach him.

"May I speak with you in private sir?" he asked. He seemed apprehensive, yet his eyes were full of a fierce, determined loyalty that the general had rarely seen before. Anakin consented, allowing Rex to follow him to a smaller room just of the main floor.

"What is it Rex, you seem worried."

"I'm torn sir."

"What is it Rex?"

"I'm torn over loyalty to my brothers, and loyalty to you, sir. I'm not glad to tell you this, but I feel it's the right thing to do."

"Tell me what?" Anakin asked, starting a feel a little worried about where this conversation might be going.

"I've recently found out, while we were talking, after you had left our group, that Fives is currently in a relationship with Echo, a member of General Kenobi's legion. I know that it is illegal for clones to have relationships, and I understand that this means that Fives will no longer be able to serve in the legion. It hurts me to wound a brother like this, sir, but I thought you had the right to know."

"Thank you for telling me, Rex. Is there anything else I should know?"

"Not that I'm aware of sir."

"Very good Rex. Now, go back to your brothers," he smiled. "And try not to worry about it too much."

"Yes sir," Rex nodded, and left the room, Anakin following him.

"Do you have a soldier named Echo in you legion," Anakin asked his former master, leaning up against the wall.

"As a matter of fact I do, Anakin. How did you know?"

"Oh, a little birdie told me," he shrugged. "What did you think of him?"

"He seems to be a good soldier, and a kind man. Although he was rather downcast much of the time."

"I can understand that," Anakin mumbled to himself.

"What was that?" Obi-Wan asked, leaning in. "I couldn't hear you. I thought I taught you not to mumble."

"I'd like to have him in my legion."

"But why? Have you gotten attached already, Anakin?"

"No reason Master, I just think he would be a better fit, that's all."

"Very well. I've had my eye on that one with the long moustache-"

"Boil?"

"Yes, Boil. I propose we make a trade."

"Very good Master. Thank you. I'll go inform the Kaminoans of our decision."

"I'll go prepare the ship," Obi-Wan said. "I'm ready to get off this rock as soon as possible."


	3. Chapter 3

"I still don't understand why I got moved to Skywalker's legion," Echo said, sitting on Fives' bunk. "I heard the general personally requested me."

"You aren't complaining are you?" Fives asked, wrapping his arms around his middle.

"Of course not," Echo smiled, leaning back into Fives' arms. "It just feels like too much to be a coincidence."

"Well I don't care what it is," Fives declared. "All that matters is that you're here, and we won't be separated anymore."

"Hmm," Echo said, turning around to kiss his boyfriend properly.

Rex was confused. He had definitely told the General, right? He hadn't just dreamt it all up? Because he was beginning to think that's what had happened.

He'd been certain he was signing Fives' death warrant with that statement. I mean, what other logical options were there. Then again, the General wasn't always a logical person.

Evidently. As not only was Fives still there, when he woke up the next morning, but so was Echo, personally requested by Skywalker himself. Not that he was complaining. He was glad to see his brothers happy.

Though some days, he wasn't entirely sure just how same General Skywalker actually was. And now he was beginning to doubt his own sanity as well.

The war was chaos. Day in day out, barely a chance to catch a breath. They fought battle after battle together, and lost many brothers along the way. But the one person who was constant, who they could always depend on to be there for them, was General Skywalker.

He and his Padawan, Commander Tano, seemed to care more for their clones than any other Jedi Rex had ever met. He confronted his general about it one day, it the mess hall after a particularly difficult battle. They had lost a lot of brothers, and the General seemed to be on the verge of tears.

"That was a difficult battle sir," Rex said, coming to sit beside the sullen Jedi.

"It's a difficult war Rex," he sighed. "I know we're doing our best, but sometimes I wonder, is it enough? You've lost so many of your brothers under my command-"

"All due respect sir, but that's what we were born to do."

"But it isn't fair!" The Jedi exclaimed, shooting out of his seat. He sat back down, massaging his temples. "Sorry Rex."

"You seem to be very attached to the boys," Rex said cautiously, "which makes me glad, don't get me wrong. But don't the Jedi have a rule against attachments?"

"Rex, this is war, we all have to bend the rules a little bit" Anakin said, a glint of something powerful, yet humorous twinkling in his eyes. "And besides, I've learned not to follow the Jedi code too closely."


	4. Chapter 4

Echo and Fives had never been happier. They were in the same legion, the same squadron. The General has even allowed them to share a room. Nothing could erase the horrors of war, but when they were together, things were just a little bit better.

It had been a hard battle. Many brothers had been injured, many more had died. Echo sat on his bunk, head in his hands. He picked up a piece of armour from the floor, and began scrubbing the mud from the clean, white metal.

Fives sat down beside him. "I know what will make you feel better," he murmured, pulling Echo closer to him, to kiss him on the lips. He pushed Echo onto his back, the armour clattering to the ground, forgotten.

"Hmm?" Echo laughed. "And what's that?"

Fives didn't answer, merely pulled his shirt off with one smooth motion, before helping Echo out of his. "That's better," he said, positioning himself carefully over Echo's body.

"What's this?" He demanded, eyes catching on a bright red line across Echo's chest.

"It's just a scratch, nothing big," he whined, begging Fives to get on with what he had silently promised him.

"You're an idiot, you know that right?" Fives laughed, running a finger along the wound.

"Yeah, but I'm your idiot," he smiled. "Now hurry up and get on with it before I change my mind."

Fives shook his head laughing, "As if you would." But before Echo could say anything else, he set himself in motion. Slowly and carefully at first, then faster, faster, harder, faster, harder, keep going, don't stop now. I love you, I love you I love you.

He grinned, hearing Echo moan and beg beneath his touch. This was good.

The door slid open, but Fives didn't notice. His back was to the door, his mind too caught up in his lover underneath him. But Echo noticed. His eyes went wide as General Skywalker stepped into the room, his tongue clearly catching on whatever he was about to say as he noticed just what was going on in the room.

He held up a hand. Flat palm, five fingers spread. Five minutes. It was a sign they used on the battlefield, and somehow it felt very appropriate now. He was giving them five minutes. To… finish. Then he'd be back.

"What is it Echo," Fives asked, noticing his boyfriends panicked look.

"We've got to stop," he said, trying to push Fives off him.

"Come on love, what's the rush?"

"Skywalker saw us."

"What! When?" Fives demanded, confused. Still, he didn't let up.

"Just. Now," Echo panted. "He came in, but you didn't notice."

"Shit, he knows," Fives swore. Echo nodded.

"You know," Fives said, with a dangerous grin that Echo didn't trust for one second, "this might be the last time we get to do this, so… one more minute?"

Echo sighed. Fives could be persuasive when he wanted to be. And besides, Echo was enjoying himself far too much to stop now. He set his worries aside, and savoured their last minute together.


	5. Chapter 5

Five minutes were up sooner than Echo had hoped. The two clones had scrambled to get clothes on, once they realized that what had meant to be one minute had become two or three… or four.

For once in his life, General Skywalker was prompt. Although this time, he knocked.

"Come in," Echo said.

"Well," Anakin said, laughing as he stepped in the room, taking a seat one one of the metal chairs, "that'll teach me to knock before I just saunter right on in."

Both clones turned a bright shade of red. "I guess it will, sir," Fives piped up boldly. Echo was trying his absolute hardest to disappear.

"Echo, we could use that commitment to stealth on the battlefield," Anakin teased him, as Echo turned an even darker shade of red, if that was even possible.

"What happens now, sir?" Echo squeaked. "I assumed we're to be arrested. Then dismissed from the legion. Finally, sent back to Kamino to be executed. It was a stupid question."

"Actually, none of that," Anakin interrupted the distraught clone before he could dissolve into a panic attack. Echo looked up, shock and hope written all over his face. "You're both good soldiers, the 501st need you, we couldn't win this war without you both. And neither of you have ever given me a reason to doubt your loyalty. Either to me or each other."

"So does this mean we're allowed to stay?" Echo asked, bewildered.

"No, it means I'm _asking_ you to stay. If you would rather be elsewhere I understand, but I need you here."

"No offense sir," Fives said, "but why are you doing this? You have no reason to protect us, we're easily replaceable."

"Why would you break the laws, risk yourself, for us?" Echo added. Two pairs of eyes fixed on the Jedi.

"Because I understand what it's like to be you," Anakin sighed. "The whole secret relationship thing… I've been there."

"Are you saying what you think I'm saying General?" Echo asked, eyes wide as new information poured in. More than his brain could handle in a few minutes.

"Is it Ahsoka, sir?" Fives asked.

Anakin gave him a quick backhand to the face, only slightly harder than playful, and not nearly as hard as Fives deserved for that comment.

"I would kindly ask you not to say such things about my Padawan and myself," he grumbled. "And just to be sure I've made myself clear, no it is not Ahsoka, nor will it ever be Ahsoka."

"Message understood General," Fives said, rubbing his cheek. "Though if you don't mind sir, who is it?"

"Who is it who has won the heart, body, mind and soul of the galaxy's greatest Jedi?"

"I'm married to Senator Amidala."

"You gave it up for a _senator_!?" Fives again.

"I would remind you that I have nothing to lose from telling you this. You on the other hand, have plenty to lose if I change my mind. So play your cards carefully, soldier."

"I was hoping it would at least be Obi-Wan," he mumbled.

Anakin just sighed, resting his forehead on the palm of his hand. "I hope you didn't get that idea from another clone."

"I won't name names, sir, but it's been going around. Kenobi, Ahsoka, even Rex got a moment in the spotlight with you sir."

"This is not the conversation I expected to have today," Anakin said, looking up from his palm. Seeing the two clones snickering at their general's misfortune, he burst out laughing. "But thank you. This is just another reason why I need to keep you two around."

"We promise to be good, Master Jedi, husband of the senator," Echo said.

"I don't expect you to," the Jedi laughed. "Force knows I haven't been."

"Won't you tell us all the dirty details?" Five teased.

"I might, but I don't want you two spreading any more rumours about me."

"Fair point General, you know we could never swear to that!"

"Goodnight Fives, Echo," Anakin said, standing up. "I'll see you bright and early tomorrow I expect?"

"Don't count on it," Fives smirked, glancing over at Echo.

Anakin winked at the clone, then stepped out of the room, the door sliding shut behind him.

"You know," said Echo, "I think the general might be okay after all."

**Hey guys! Basically this was based on a dream that I had, and my brain wouldn't let me rest until I wrote it. Mostly this was for me, but I figured I might as well put it on here in case someone else wanted to read it. Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it.**


End file.
